Delena's getting a chance
by ShayBunneh
Summary: Damon wants to leave. Will Elena's newfound love for him change his mind? What will Stefan do? Continued from the latest episode on: 11/11/10
1. Chapter 1

Elena kept feeling as though she was having deja vu as she walked into her room. She was tired; it had been a long day. She now knew it was all her fault; and not only did she feel guilt and despair, she felt a sense of miserable-ness that she had only felt when she thought Stefan still loved Kathrine. Or, Katerina, whichever. She fell back onto her bed in annoyance, and just sleepieness. She felt a draft and sat up. Damon was standing at the window.

"What are you doing here?" Elena sighed.

"I know what you did last summer, Elena." Damon chuckled, sitting at the edge of her bed. He sighed and looked into the distance. "I heard about Kathrine."

"You mean Katerina?" Elena said, scooting to sit next to him.

He nodded and looked up at her. "And I want you to know that it isn't all your fault. You can't help being you."

"You mean, Katherine's beautifull doppleganger?" Elena said bitterly, looking at the floor.

Damon shook his head. "Well, yes, but you're you. You may look like Katherine, but you were never the same person, and I should have known that."

Elena looked up at him. She looked into his sad eyes. "Damon..."

"Elena, I slept with Rose." he said miserably.

Elena felt like someone had stabbed her.

"And it only made me realize how much I want you, and don't deserve you." Damon continued. "So...I'm leaving town."

Elena's mouth fell open. She struggled to close it as Damon stood up. He gave her one last meaningfull glance and started slowly towards the window.

"Damon!" she said. She stood up and grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her sadly. He took her arms and kissed her forehead, and in a second, he was gone. She stared at the window for a long time, expecting him to come back and say he was joking. But in her heart, she knew he wouldn't. She finally fell to her knees and started crying. That's when she realized, that she had always been in love with HIM. Not Stefan. She started shaking, and prayed that he could hear her, said slowly, "Damon...I love you. Come back to me."

She heard nothing and continued crying. She fell asleep soon after. But the next morning...she woke up in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2waking up

Elena woke up early enough for it still to be dark. She had a pounding headache. She tried to get up, but she realized that a strong was draped over her side. She glanced back, expecting to see Stefan. Instead, she saw a sleeping Damon. Her memory flooded back and she realized he had come back. She was so happy, she was close to tears. She slowly lifted his arm off of her, kissed his forehead, and decided to take a shower. When she gathered her clothes and was at the door, on the way to the bathroom, she was embraced from behind. She looked up to see Damon's icy blue eyes.

"What was that about?" Damon asked, laughter in his eyes.

"What?" Elena asked shyly.

"About what you said?" Damon chuckled.

"What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing. You just pledged your undenying love for me."

"That's a lie!" Elena said. Damon raised an eyebrow. "I said nothing about undenying!" Elena confirmed.

Damon laughed. "Oh, my mistake. Now, where are you off to?"

"Taking a shower." Elena chuckled.

"Oh. Can I join you?" Damon smirked.

Elena elbowed him playfully. "Uh, no!"

Damon laughed. He stared at her with his infamous crooked smile. He leaned in to kiss her.

She turned her head at the last second. "Wait."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take a shower and call someone, first." Elena explained.

Damon nodded and settled for kissing her on the cheek. "Alright. Hurry back. I'm not sure I can wait."

Elena smiled. She walked out and went into the bathroom. She felt her phone vibrate and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, my beautifull Elena." she heard Stefan's voice.

"Oh, hey Stefan." Elena said. She felt akward due to the events of the past night and morning.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Kind of. Actualy, a lot. Um...Stefan?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You do know that...this doesn't mean we're back together...right?"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Yes?"

"Because I realized that I'm in love with Damon. And not you." Elena said. She heard silence, and hung up. She was about to get undressed but she heard a crash coming from her room. 'Thank God I'm alone!' she thought as she ran into the room. Stefan had his hands wrapped around Damon's throat.


	3. Stefan

"Stefan, STOP!" Elena yelled.

Stefan looked up at her and walked over to her. He looked at her neck. "You're still wearing the vervain..."

Elena didn't move; she knew Stefan was unstable at this moment.

"Which means..."

"I meant it. I love Damon. It's always been that way. I'm sorry." Elena looked at the ground.

Stefan had tears in his eyes. "Elena, no..."

Elena hugged him. "I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way, now."

Stefan shook his head and started crying.

Elena felt sorry for him, but she had no doubt. She was doing the right thing for herself now.

Stefan pulled away, his eyes dark, tears ceased.

"Stefan...?" Elena asked worriedly.

"If I can't have you..." Stefan said darkly. He pinned her against the wall in a second, his hands tight around her slender neck. "Not even Damon can."


	4. Shower

Elena got out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She reached for her clothes, which she always laid on the shelf, only to realize they weren't there. She laughed at herself for thinking she could trust Damon while she took a shower.

She kept the towel close to her as she opened the door. She walked into her room. Damon was laying on her bed, as if waiting. He had a smirk that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Give me my clothes." she tried to say it sternly, but it came out as if she were trying not to laugh.

Still smirking, he tossed them to her.

She caught them and turned around.

Damon was in front of her. "Ah ah ah. You're not gong anywhere. Get dressed."

She stared at him in shock. "Damon!"

"Elena!" he said in the same tone, still smirking.

She just stared at him.

"Of course, if you want ME to dress you..." he said, wrapping arms around her, teasing the top of the towel on her back.

She pushed him lightly away from her, or rather, her away from him. She sighed and didn't look at him as she let the towel go and got dressed. He stared at me with wide eyes the whole time.

When she was done, she turned to him. "Like what you saw?"

He nodded slowly, eyes still wide. He walked up to her and put his arms around her again. With one arm around her waist and his other hand turning her chin up, he said, "You've showered. You've dressed. You made your call. Stefan's out of the way. Now you OWE me."

Elena smiled. "Just kiss me."

He complied. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, but built and built until Elena was out of her clothes once again


	5. You owe me

"Stefan! Let go!" Elena choked out, futilely trying to move his hands away.

Stefan's eyes just got darker.

Damon pulled him off of her and through him against the other wall, crouching in front of Elena protectively as she fell to her knees, desperately trying to breathe. Stefan got up immediately and charged at Damon. Damon grabbed him and pinned him to the ground as Stefan struggled to get out of the iron-tight grip.

"Stop! Stefan, just stop!" Damon yelled at him.

Stefan struggled for another minute then went limp, silent tears streaming from his eyes. He looked straight passed Damon, and into Elena's eyes. "Why? Why, Elena?"

Elena stared at him with disgust. "I was going to ask you the same thing." she said in a weak voice, still holding her throat. "Now, I'm _sure_ I made the right decision."

"Elena..." Stefan whispered.

Elena looked away and closed her eyes. "I think you should go, Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Stefan stared at her. His face grew more miserable as he finally got out of Damon's grip and left. Damon stood up and walked over to Elena. He knelt next to her.

"Are you alright?" he said softly.

Elena sighed and nodded slightly.

Damon took her free hand (the one that wasn't on her throat) and lifted her chin with his other one. "He didn't mean that. He's hurt. You know that."

Elena looked into Damon's eyes. "Yes. I know.

Damon smiled a faint crooked smile. "It would be better if I could check the damage."

Elena laughed and moved her hand. Damon could see the already purple bruises around her neck. He had a sudden urge to kill Stefan, but suppressed it.

"It's not so bad." he said. He bit his wrist.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her. "I'm going to heal you."

"Uh...I think a wet cloth will do the trick." Elena said, eyebrow still raised. They both stood up, Damon's arms around her in case she fell. It somewhat reminded her of their trip to Georgia. She chuckled at the memory, and somehow, he knew what she was thinking.

"Crazy times, huh?" Damon chuckled.

Elena nodded. "Fun times."

Damon lifted her chin. "Do I get that kiss, now?"

Elena pretended to think it over. "Hm...no."

"No?" he asked.

"No." she smirked.

Damon laughed. "Why ever not?"

"I haven't taken my shower yet." she stated simply, twisting out of his grip and walking back into the bathroom.


End file.
